memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jem'Hadar battle cruiser
Deletion discussion archive *Jem'Hadar cruiser, please delete this miniscule page, as it provides no information and already exists as Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. -- Dmsdbo 01:29, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) **Agreed. Jem'Hadar cruiser is linked from the battlecruiser page - they seem to be different types; delete this sub-stub unless it is expanded soon. -- Cid Highwind 11:34, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST) **Opposed. It's a type of a ship used and it' s clear that it's different from Cruiser. It provides information and that's what this site is for. **Keep. I have done some expansion. It is a different ship from the battlecruiser we see in later seasons. I'm now trying to find a screencap of the vessel -- Michael Warren 16:44, 28 Jul 2004 (CEST) **Keep. -- Redge 17:14, 3 Aug 2004 (CEST) **'No delete consensus - article kept' -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:14, Aug 8, 2004 (CEST) Deletion discussion archive2 The Jem'Hadar cruiser is the exact same thing as the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser Why are there 2 pages describing the exact same thing saying that the 2 are not to be confused it doens't make sense. I propose that we keep the one titled Jem'Hadar cruiser; it is futher along in development, and I think that the offical title used to describe it in ( ) was the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. - *Um, I don't think they're the same type of ship, boyo. I say we either Keep both or merge one into the other. --Shran 07:41, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Hm, wow, their similar definitely. I looked around the web for what the difference is, and found that Ex Astris Scientia classifies them as two different ships, saying that the nacelle struts are slightly different, and the size is much different. Also, lists the differences. The Neutral Zone http://www.neutralzone.de/database/indexfra.htm also lists them as two separate vessels. I'm gonna go with Keep. - AJHalliwell 07:55, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Dude... even if it was the same thing, can u say redirect? :-D *No, the two vessels are different. Just comparing the images we have here (File:Jemhadar cruiser.jpg and File:JemHadarBattlecruiser.jpg) shows that quite clearly. Keep -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:55, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) **'No delete consensus - article kept' --Alan del Beccio 22:24, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Merge suggestion Contrary to the above discussions, I have since found legitimate evidence that supports that this class was supposed to be the same ship as the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. David Stipes confirms this on alt.tv.star-trek.ds9. First, a response to a statement asking for him to confirm that the two are the same: : "Hello! It was the standard Dominion Cruiser. It was not modified. David" Second, another individual posted images of this ship, and the one shown in later seasons, his response was: : "Nice images! Both sets of images ARE the Dominion Cruiser. However, there are differences that come from changes in the ''CGI model to make it match the physical model. Remember, the CGI work for these shows were done by different companies at different times. David Stipes, Visual Effects Supervisor, DS-9''" This also explains why the Defiant changes over the series, as it was created as a CGI model by 3 different effects companies. Therefore, I suggest the merging of this article with the battle cruiser page, noting this explanation. --Alan 18:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :If the VFX supervisor says they're one and the same, then by-gum-it, they're one and the same! Merge. --From Andoria with Love 03:49, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Power What's the power of this ship? I thing is a little most powerful of a Galaxy class. Maybe this ship have similar power of a Sovereign class.